


A failed Eden

by MaskoftheRay



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Last Day On Earth: Survival (Video Game), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Bruce and Clark are characters in 'Last Day On Earth: Survival' in this, Crossover, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life, What-If, Worried Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskoftheRay/pseuds/MaskoftheRay
Summary: Bruce, Clark, and the zombie apocalypse.Set in the world ofLast Day On Earth: Survival.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	A failed Eden

**Author's Note:**

> “Somewhere in Eden, after all this time,  
> does there still stand, like a city in ruins,  
> forsaken, doomed to slow decay,  
> the failed garden?”  
> — “Eden,” Ina Rousseau, translated by J.M. Coetzee

Clark returns from Pine Bushes, wiping his brow as he walks through the door. He throws down the brown basic backpack, which hits the stone floor with a thump. Even though they have better backpacks, they’ve both agreed not to use them more than necessary— only for their monthly stock-up runs, at the most basic of locations. It’s best not to risk losing items which can’t easily be replaced. Bruce looks up from the rain catcher, and tosses a newly-refilled water bottle at his boyfriend.

When Kal is sitting on their comfy couch, he asks: “How bad was it?”

“Not bad at all. There were only a few roaming zombies, and one fast-biter. A couple of gray wolves too. Got some limestone, pinewood, and red berries. I thought that it would be nice to have tea with dinner. Oh!” Clark bends over, hauls the backpack up next to him, and digs through it. “I found a few bolts as well. Figured we could use a bigger chest or two around here.”

Bruce snorts at the gentle jab; Clark always says, half-seriously, that he has a bit of a hoarding problem. Bruce, obviously, thinks otherwise. There have been times where he’s only stayed alive because he had just enough items to make a first aid kit, or some bandages. But he never mentions this to Clark. The Kryptonian probably already knows. Not all of Bruce’s scars come from having been Batman. “Never know when you’ll need a pair of shoes, Clark.”

“Yeah, I suppose. But what good is a mostly torn-up pair gonna do?”

He rolls his eyes. “Better than nothing... any hordes on the way?”

Clark frowns. All mirth leaves the small dwelling. The fire pops loudly in the silence. “Yes. About a day out— I’d say 23 hours or so.”

Bruce nods. “That’s what I thought. Seems like my hypothesis was right: they follow a pattern.”

Clark grimaces. Then sighs. Superman— the man who _used_ to be Superman— likes zombies no more than the man who was Batman does. Zombies are magic. Superman is vulnerable to magic. And while Bruce may be immune to the virus which caused the initial plague, Clark certainly isn’t. For once, his alien genetics are a _disadvantage_. Bruce tries not to think about it more than he has to, what would happen if Clark were bitten.

They’d come up with a plan, once it became clear that he was vulnerable. Bruce still won’t use guns, even when he’s destroying the undead— and not just for _personal reasons_. Guns are loud, and they attract unnecessary attention (this is why he prefers using a machete or katana). Despite his preferences, they still have one lead-lined chest which holds a single, unused AK-47 and a clip of kryptonite bullets. Just in case. After what happened with Shayera… They can take no chances.

“We could always go to Bunker Alfa, or the Infected For—”

“No. You nearly got bitten last time, Kal. It’s unnecessary.”

A sigh. “Bruce. We’re going to have to clear those areas out eventually. I listened, and there are fewer deer, or even wolves, each day. And just now, I picked the last of the red berries within a forty-minute walking distance. We are going to need to expand our range.”

He pursues his lips. Clark is right.

Despite himself, Bruce thinks, _in the old days, this wouldn’t be such a problem_. But it is. Clark can’t use his super-speed very often without attracting the notice of zombies. _All_ of the zombies. So while it would usually be him who is advocating for doing the calculated— if risky— maneuver, he doesn’t now. The bunkers are just too dangerous. It’s true that they will, eventually, need to deal with the plague of the undead which infests them—

but not yet.

Clark must see the hesitation in his eyes. He floats up a few inches, and says gently: “I’ll get the melting furnaces running again. We’ll craft some more iron hammers, then tomorrow we’re going to Oak Grove. That way you can upgrade the walls like you wanted to.”

Bruce recognizes a compromise when he sees it. “Okay. I was going to make another katana as well; the blade on mine is wearing out. Do you want one?”

Clark smiles at him. “Thanks, B. But you know I prefer using a skull crusher.”

Bruce rolls his eyes. Although Clark is far more vulnerable— _too_ vulnerable— in this changed world, he still retains his powers. And Bruce is ever-grateful for that. “Sure thing. I’ll cook some steaks for dinner, and finish the berry tea while you get the melting furnaces going.”

Clark nods, and his eyes go red. A fire erupts within the furnace. Bruce turns away to start cooking. 

**Author's Note:**

> No idea how many of you play this game, but it’s very fun— and I am not a videogame person at all. For some reason, I really wanted to write a LDOE fic, and when I saw that there were none on here, I went for it. 
> 
> If you’re familiar at all with LDOE, then you’ll realize that I changed some the game dynamics a bit; the areas I mention would normally reset themselves after a while. But, to make it more realistic, I made it so that they don’t. Meaning it’s even harder for Bruce and Clark to survive. Also, the lore on what/how the zombie plague started is quite vague, and it only mentions that the majority of humanity was initially killed off and that survivors are now immune. Clark being Clark, I figured that he _wouldn't_ be immune. Also, in-game, you can ‘run’ places, but it will get you detected by zombies faster... hence the ban on super-speed. 
> 
> Title of this inspired as well by the poem “Eden,” which you can read the full-version of [here](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/poems/49319/eden-56d22b4995df2).


End file.
